Sawyer can see her face
by inge-loves-lost
Summary: Sawyer finds an interesting tape and tape player in the hatch. It leads to a realization. Oneshot with companion. ConMama


Title: Sawyer can see her face

Summary: Sawyer finds an interesting tape and a tape player in the hatch. It leads to a major realization. Post Abandoned. One-shot.

AN: This idea is totally from Gilmore Girls… But whatever.

The story will have a companion, with the girl Sawyer sees. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, and neither do I own anything about Sawyer except for dirty thoughts wink

This was getting very boring, Sawyer thought. He had hatch shift with a very annoying Jackass, and he had nothing to do, except to cover for Jack if he might fall asleep. The wound in his shoulder was hurting, so he couldn't do much. Boring!

So when he got too bored, he decided to search for something fun in the hatch itself. There was bound to be something good, Sawyer thought.

When he found the tape player, with a tape still in, he was interested. Sawyer hoped the tape would have some good music, not the cheesy disco music the hatch guy had apparently loved so much.

Sawyer started playing the tape, still hoping for some nice tunes.

"Chapter 7," a man said. "Men, a question -- what is fantasy? The answer -- fantasy is the imaginative fulfillment of your heart's desire. And one of the most common fantasies for single men is the fantasy of your ultimate companion."

What was this shit, Sawyer thought. Some kind of relationship help for dummies. That sucked pretty bad. Still no good music.

"Story time," the man on the tape continued. "I had a friend -- let's call him Phillip -- who couldn't make up his mind amongst three different women that he liked. I developed a test for him...and for you."

A test to find your ultimate companion? Well, Sawyer didn't have anything better to do, so he decided to just take the damn test. Hell, what could happen? It might even work out for him. He could pretend it was Jack's test later on.

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long," the man from the tape asked. "Do you see her face?"

Well, since they weren't in the real world now, and there were no phones, Sawyer would have to think about the visits. He sure knew that Jack's visits were always unwanted and too long. Then he realized that every single visit with Mamacita and little Aaron was nice. It was weird, but every time, when she wanted to leave, he was hoping she would stay a little longer. But that was probably just because he was so bored and lonely lately, because he couldn't do much with the wounded shoulder.

"Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness," the man continued. "Do you see her face?"

Lonely, he sure had been lonely quite a lot, Sawyer thought. He wouldn't admit it to anyone in the world, but he was lonely. Except for when Claire came along. She was almost the only person on the island who accepted him for just who he was, and didn't try to change him. Her smile would always make him smile, and somehow she was always smiling, whenever he saw her.

"When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable," the man asked Sawyer. "Do you see her face?"

They were on an island, you barely travel there, you know, Sawyer thought, irritated by the questions reminding him of the place where he was living momentarily. But when he would travel around the island, he would preferably travel with Claire. Simply because she wouldn't hurt him like Rambina did, even when he was hurt, and she was really nice to him. She didn't avoid him, even though that has been probably wanted her to. That stupid idiot drug addict. If he was going to hurt Claire, Sawyer would kill him.

"When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you," the man on the tape continued, asking yet another question. "Do you see her face?"

Sawyer was in pain a lot. Not only physical pain, when he was stabbed in the arm by Mohammed, and now, when he was shot in the shoulder, and hit by Rambina. He was also in emotional pain a lot. But that's only normal when you witnessed both your parents deaths, Sawyer thought sarcastically. The one who could take that pain away, by just a simple smile, was Claire. Kate could make him forget it for a second, but it would always return twice as heavy. Claire made it disappear, until he brought it back himself, in one of his many self-pity moods.

"When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with," the man continued, asking another question irrelevant to Sawyer. "Do you see her face?"

Not many wonderful things happened to him. And especially not since that plane crash. The only good thing about that was that he got to meet Claire, even though she would never know she meant that much to him.

"Whose face appears to you, my friend," the man finally finished. "Whose face?"

Claire's face, Sawyer mentally answered. Her beautiful face, and her pretty smile. Was it her who captured his heart? It couldn't be, he thought.

But how come he was so jealous of the has been? It wasn't like he had something to be jealous of. The man was a hobbit look-a-like drug addict.

The only thing he had was Claire. Maybe that was the reason.

"Sawyer," Jack suddenly said. "Our shift is over, let's go."

When he noticed Jack looking at the tape player, Sawyer gave him the evil eye, took the tape player and tried to get up by himself.

"There you go," Jack said, helping him. "Come on, let's leave this place."

Sawyer walked away, taking the tape player with him. He had to bring it to Claire somehow. He hoped it would make her realize she liked him or that she wanted him. He chuckled at that ridiculous thought, and left the hatch.

He left the player at her shelter nonetheless.

AN: How do you like it? Tell me… By clicking that pretty purple button… Thanks a lot… The companion will be up soon!


End file.
